Don't Say It's Love
by DigitalCorp
Summary: Another musical perspective on the Daikari/Takari debate, this time from Kari's perspective. Have y'all ever considered Kari's feelings on the matter? Maybe she doesn't want those two fighting over her. Maybe she'd rather have them both be friends. I hope this is a happy compromise.


_Digimon _©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television, Saban Brands etc.

All Rights Reserved

One-Shot #3

"Don't Say It's Love"

Written by Clark Datchler

Performed by Jeri Hates Jazz

Lead Vocals: Kari Kamiya [Lara Jill Miller]

Backup Vocals: Tifanie Christun, Colleen O'Shaughnessey

_The video begins at the garage where Matt's band usually rehearses. Kari has summoned the two eternal rivals for her affections, Davis Motomiya and __Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. They sit down on a couch while Kari grabs a chair. "So, why'd you bring us here, Kari? Are you finally gonna ditch T.B. for me?" Davis asks. "That's T.K.!" the hat-clad young man shoots back, annoyed. "Actually... no. Look boys, you've been fighting for me for years." She turns to T.K. "I know Tai made you promise to protect me, and I've appreciated all the times you've saved my life. But I'm not that helpless anymore." She turns to Davis. "I know we've had a little bit of history in class and in saving the world, but you're way too forward." She then faces both of them. "The three of us have a beautiful little friendship. Why complicate it with romance?" "Hey, I'm not the one with designs on you," T.K. claims. "Oh, and I am?" Davis quips defensively. All of a sudden, it becomes a match of accusations, the two competing to see who can shout louder. Matt and a band consisting of the Japanese females of 02 come in, with special guest Joe Kidou on keyboard. Kari adjusts the amplifier, then nods to Matt, who strikes a really loud power chord on his guitar. That causes both boys to cover their ears. "__**That's enough!" **__Kari shouts. The drummer, in this case Gatomon, taps her drumsticks together, and the music starts up._

_Kari:_

_**We've had it good for years now**_

_**Don't let that change**_

_**We've never needed answers**_

_**To find the way**_

_**Now all of a sudden like waves on a beach**_

_**Love has come crashing down**_

_**The truth has been lost and found**_

_**Don't say it's love, baby**_

_**Cause you are to me what you want to be**_

_**Don't say it's love, no baby**_

_**If our friendship is to survive**_

_**Don't say it's love**_

_Davis and T.K. are shocked to hear that. They get up from the couch and start fighting each other, with both of them pulling pretty dirty moves._

_Kari:_

_**We've shared so many secrets**_

_**Now kiss and tell**_

_**You make one move to love me**_

_**And it's farewell**_

_**Now somewhere there's someone who's waiting for you**_

_**To love you more than I could**_

_**Your heart was misunderstood**_

_**Don't say it's love, baby**_

_**Cause you are to me what you want to be**_

_**Don't say it's love, no baby**_

_**If our friendship is to survive**_

_**Don't say it's love**_

_**Don't be a fool**_

_**You'll be alone in your confusion**_

_**If loving me is an illusion**_

_**Then let it go**_

_Davis finally gets T.K. on the floor and proceeds to give his rival a black eye, throwing off his hat. When he draws blood, though, the blonde goes for the jugular. Sora watches this from the sidelines, disgusted. Patamon and Veemon, who had started off cheering for their partners, are now distressed as the fight becomes uglier and uglier. Kari becomes distressed as well at the scene. _

_Kari:_

_**Now I never counted on ending this way**_

_**I always trusted fate**_

_**But if we are not too late**_

_**Don't say it's love, baby**_

_**Cause you are to me what you want to be**_

_**Don't say it's love, no baby**_

_**If our friendship is to survive**_

_**Don't say it's love**_

_**(Do you think it's love?)**_

_**(...All you do is say it's love**__** )**_

_**Cause you are to me what you want to be**_

_**Don't say it's love, no baby (baby)**_

_**If our friendship is to survive**_

_**Don't say it's love**_

_**(Do you think it's love?)**_

_**Don't say it's love**_

_**...All you do is say it's love**_

_**(Don't say it's love)**_

_As the song ends, Kari walks away, shaking her head as the two continue fighting. "Come on girls, we're taking the guys out for soda," she says. Yolei and Sora both take Joe by the arm, causing our medical school-bound nerd to grin. Kari motions for Veemon and Patamon to join them, which they do. "Wait up for us!" Patamon calls. Soon, the only people left as the lights go out are T.K. and Davis, still on the floor. They stop their fighting long enough to notice the girls are gone. "Huh? Oh great, now look at what you did," T.K. groans. "Quiet, Takaishi," Davis counters. _


End file.
